


My Angel (Guardian Angel AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Reader is thinking about killing herself. Poe is assigned to be her guardian angel and prevent her from doing so.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	My Angel (Guardian Angel AU)

Poe sat around with the rest of his garrison looking down and watching the lives of people in D’Qar. 

“Dameron. Report to the General.” an angel came flying by said. Poe sighed and made his way to Leia Organa’s office, the general of his garrison.

“You wanted to see me, ma’am?” Poe asked as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He eyed the older angel. Her eyes were soft yet piercing. She was a sassy angel that wasn’t afraid to rip you a new one if you messed up.

General Organa nodded, “Yes. I have an emergency assignment.” She handed him a folder containing your file.

Poe opened it and it contained a picture of you, your basic information, and your current situation. At the bottom of the file, it read “Status: SUICIDAL” with a big red stamp that said EMERGENCY. Poe looked up to the general, “Orders, ma’am?”

“Watch over, Y/N. Be there for her. Talk to her. Make sure she doesn’t go forth with her plans.”

Poe nodded, “Yes, ma’am. When do I get started?”

“Now. She’s currently asleep. But just watch over her. If things seem to get bad, interfere immediately.”

Poe saluted, “Yes, ma’am.” 

General Organa saluted back and nodded, “May the Lord be with you.” (the Catholic side of me is cackling right now -Iylla)

“Thank you.” Poe flew down from Heaven and right to your bedside in seconds. 

* * *

You had cried yourself to sleep…again. Another dreadful day had gone. You were upset, confused, angry, and scared. That crushing feeling of loneliness filled you up inside. You hated it. You hated having depression. You hated how it consumed your entire being.

You were in your dreamless state of sleep when you were woken to a thud in your room and some loud whispered curses. 

“Haven’t done that in a while.” You shot up holding a bat that you kept under your pillow.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?!” You yelled startling the man.

“Woah, woah, woah! Hey! Put that down!” the man cried out cowering in the shadows of your room. Black wings seemed to be coming out of him.

You were so confused, “What the-What are you?! Who are you?!” You lifted the bat as you stood on your bed.

“I’m Poe! i’m your guardian angel!”

You shook your head, “What? There’s no such thing as angels!”

“I assure you, sweetheart, we’re very much real.” He stepped closer to you and the moonlight shining through your window revealed himself. He was attractive with his caramel skin and black curly hair. He held his hands up to show he wasn’t going to hurt you and his wings were spread out, “My name is Poe Dameron. I’m an angel of the Lord and I’m here to watch over you.”

Your grip on the bat tightened, “Why do you have to watch over me?”

“You’ve been contemplating suicide.” His words hit you and you slowly lowered your bat, “How do you know that?” 

Poe pointed up, “We angels watch over everyone. We try to keep everyone safe. Sometimes we succeed. Sometimes we fail.”

“And you want to help me?” You asked in disbelief.

“Yes. You have a purpose on this Earth. You should stay alive in order to fulfill it.”

You sat back down on your bed staring at Poe’s wings trying to process what the hell was going on. You shook your head, “I’m dreaming. This is a dream.”

Walked towards you sitting on the side of your bed. You kept glancing at his wings. Poe slowly reached out towards you and grabbed your hand. You suddenly felt very warm inside. Poe smiled, “See? Real.” He then brought your hand up to his wing. You ran your fingers through the silky black feathers. 

Poe closed his eyes. He felt warm and so at peace as you stroked his feathers. He’s never felt like this before. The feeling of you faded as you retracted back your hand. Poe slowly opened his eyes and you sat on your bed with arms holding your stomach.

“So, you’re here to help me. How?”

Poe shrugged, “Whatever you need. I’m here for you. I’ll listen to you. I’ll talk to you. I’ll hold you. I’m here to help you in anyway that you need.”

Out of nowhere you launched yourself at him wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you sobbed, “Thank you.”

* * *

Months had gone by and Poe was literally there every single step of the way. Despite him being an angel, you were the only one to see his wings. Therefore, he appeared as a normal human being to everyone else. 

Poe was there during the good days and the bad. On the bad days, he’d hold you as you cried. He’d keep you away from any pills or sharp objects. He’d distract you with movies, jokes, or taking you out of your apartment. He listened to your rants, your frustrations, your stress. He was exactly what you needed. As you told him more about yourself, he started doing the same. 

He spoke of how he used to be a pilot in the Air Force during World War I. He told you of his dreams of travelling the world to help people. He told you how he eventually wanted to settle down, get married, have kids, and own ten dogs. The last part made you laugh, something you haven’t done in a while. He eventually told you of how he died. How his plane got shot down and he spiraled out of control. He told you how, in the afterlife, it killed him to watch his dad grieve over him.

The more time you spent with Poe, the more willing you were to live. He helped you see what good you could do with your talents. Was your depression gone? No. Did your suicidal thoughts lessen? Yes, in a significant amount. Then it came to heart-wrenching question: when will Poe’s mission be completed?

“Once I believe you’re better off without me, then my mission would be complete.”

“So how am I doing?”

“I came to the conclusion that my mission was done last week.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused, “Then why are you still here?”

Poe looked down and twiddled his thumbs, “I’m not ready to leave you just yet.”

“Why’s that?”

Poe looked up and stared into your eyes, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

You thought back on a conversation you once had with Poe.

_“Just curious, can angels and humans be together? Like romantically?” You asked as you and Poe sat at the edge of a pool. Your legs dipped in the water.  
_

_“Kinda. I mean, if allowed by the general of the garrison, the angel can become human again. However they have to give up their ethereal powers. Sure, they get a second chance at life, but once they die for the second time, they don’t come back as an angel again.”  
_

_“Wow.” You stared staring into the water. You realized you started to feel things for Poe, but you wouldn’t let him give up his angel status for you. You knew how much being able to help people meant to him._

You shook your head, “You can’t love me. You have to continue being an angel so you can continue to help and watch over people.”

Poe shook his head and held your hands in his, “I’ve been doing this for about a century. I think my time is up and another angel will take my place.”

You were feeling so guilty, “I can’t allow you to do this.”

Poe softly smiled rubbing soft circles on the back of your hands, “I’m not asking for your permission. I want to be with you. Always. I want to make sure that nothing else happens to you. That you never feel lonely again.” Poe rested his forehead on yours, “I want to be your angel forever.” 

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to Poe’s. You felt him smile as he deepened the kiss. When he remembered that you needed to breath, he broke apart the kiss. He was smiling from ear to ear as a faint pink dusted your cheeks.

“I’ll be back,” In a blink of an eye, Poe disappeared.

He flew back up to Heaven to speak with General Organa. He waited as he stood in front her desk. The general finished up her last thought and set her pen down.

“Yes, Dameron.”

“I’d like to become human again, ma'am.”

The older woman arched an eyebrow, “You’ve fallen for her?”

Poe nodded, “Immensely.”

The general leaned back against her chair, “Granted.”

Poe’s eyes lightened up, “Really?!”

The woman chuckled, “You’ve been doing this for a long time, Dameron. You’re one of the best in my garrison. So if you want another chance at happiness. I’ll give it to you.”

Poe bounced on his feet, “Thank you so much, ma'am!” He ran up to the general hugging her, “I’ll make you proud.”

General Organa sighed as she hugged him back, “You already have.” She let go of Poe and placed two fingers on his forehead. He bright light began to emit from him.

Poe closed his eyes then opened them to find himself in your apartment again. He smiled to himself, “Y/N?” He called out.

“Kitchen!” You yelled back.Poe ran out the room to you. You were washing the dishes. He didn’t care. He swept you up in his arms and spun you around. You laughed as he did so.

He set you down and you faced him, “So it’s done?”

Poe softly smiled, “Yeah. No powers. No wings. Just me. Human me.”

You pouted, “I’m gonna miss your wings.”

Poe scoffed, “I’m not. Those were a bitch to take care of.” 

Your eyes twinkled as you laughed and Poe’s heart soared. He tilted your head and kissed you on the lips, “Powers or none, I’ll still be your angel.”

You smiled as your fingers hovered over his lips, “You’re my angel.”


End file.
